Bound To You
by RadiantRed
Summary: Existence is endless war. There are always things to accomplished, people/demons/reapers to conquer. You think that now you're a demon, everything's over? How childish of the young master. This is not the end. It is the very beginning, indeed, until eternity. And as a befitting butler I am, I will accompany till eternity.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

His Master, Eternity

'My, My, is young master really that weak?'

Sebastian's mocking voice can only irritate Ciel further and that is the last thing the young demon needs right now. Ciel is currently trapped between his butler and the ground underneath him. Today's practice is supposed to be utilizing his demonic strength for combat. As far as the day drag on, he can barely use his strength to push Sebastian off and he perfectly aware that Sebastian is not even using all his strength.

Ciel grunted as he put all his strength together and try to push his butler off his body. He felt the older demon shifted a little in surprise for a second. But the second was short last as then he put more strength in pressing Ciel against the ground. Sebastian's face is now plastered with a small smile, though it look more of a smirk.

'And here I'm barely using half my strength,'

'Quiet, you.' Ciel hissed back. If there is something the little Phantomhive hated more than losing, it is being mock about his lost.

'OR may be the young lord enjoy being in this position? When you were a human I remember you quite enjoy being regularly captive'

'Are you really teaching me or just plainly using this opportunity to vent out your anger that you will forever bound to me?' Ciel mocked back. He know the butler was serious about teaching him, but decided to feint questioning it just so he could bring up the touchy topic that usually anger the butler.

'I wouldn't dare to, young master. Otherwise, what kind of butler would I be?' Sebastian even said that with a smile. But his eyes contradict his smiles. It flashes a demonic pink, different from its usual red. Then, without notice, the butler throws the petite body of his master to the air. Ciel gasped in surprised and about to yell but find out his panic made him lost for voice.

Like a perfect butler he is, Sebastian jumped into the air, grabbing Ciel in his embrace and they landed soundly. A second passed, then get out of his butler's hold and walked off angrily. He is too irritated to argue. The butler would probably pointed out that he is trying to teach Ciel about reflexes of some sort when they both know it's just some pun Sebastian pulled as he's irritated about Ciel's bringing up about the eternity bound they are forced to have together.

Watching his master trotting off angrily ahead of him, Sebastian smiled. A sinister one. Thought he is irritated at first when he realizes he can never have the soul he craved for so long, he was mad. But now, he accepted it and took that as a blessing. Now at least he will never lose this soul. Demons have souls. They're just can never be consumed, but if you cut demons with death scythe, surely the cinemic record will appear. The soul he was so obsessed with will now be with him, bound together for eternity.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

His Master, Rebellious

'Master, you know you don't have to do this.'

Sebastian may make it sounded like it's purely a suggestions but Ciel knew better than this. Since his time as a human, Sebastian always try to manipulate Ciel and the times that when he suggest things, it sounded more like what he was trying to Ciel what to do.

Quite unacceptable for him to do so.

And Ciel know better than to try the older demon's temper. In time of his service, the demon butler has proven that he is more than capable of defeating his enemies. He's a quite strong one indeed.

But Ciel is the master. Not to mention, that pride of him as a human has grown in even stronger and more stubborn now that he is a demon. And he may give in to Sebastian from time to time before but not anymore. He will prove himself capable.

So Ciel keep on running and running as Sebastian tail behind him. Through the thick forest, the 2 demons chased after one another at the speed of light, no human eyes even see them. They have covered quite a distance now and Sebastian seems to be tired of playing hide and seek. He hurried and increased his speed then leaped a few jumps and landed a few feet ahead of Ciel.

Ciel saw that the demon butler is right in front of him. There he is, landed perfectly on his feet and looking as calm and composed as thought he has always been there waiting for Ciel. And even if Sebastian is standing right there waiting for him, Ciel didn't change direction as he know he would have to slow down a bit to do that. And a slight speed decrease will make Sebastian round him so easy. Probably that's even the move that Sebastian aim for. Ciel smirked, his butler is getting old. There is no way Ciel can be caught with a move so predictable.

Ciel even increase his speed and running toward Sebastian which make the butler's eyebrow raised in confusion. Then he widens his eyes but it's too late. Ciel's right foot touches the ground near Sebastian before he lift himself with all his might to the air. With the speed he was running earlier, the leap was high and Ciel managed to land on his feet coolly quite far from Sebastian. Sebastian can keep chasing but with the distance between them now the job will surely be tiresome.

Instead of feeling annoyed, Sebastian felt a sense of pride swelling up his chest. His master has outrun him. A smile tug on his lips but it didn't stay there for too long. Because he knew what that means and he doesn't not like that at all. He is very furious indeed.

'A soul I carefully cultivated has slipped beyond my grasp.' He said aloud to himself. His eyes flashed bright demonic pink. The area surrounded him now turning dark. As a matter of fact, dark demonic aura now sizzle from him. Sebastian's mind flashes with memories of the years spent with his master. The things he learnt to become a perfect butler, the things he did to fulfill his master's needs, the people he needed to deal with, the deathly encounter with grim reapers and the angel.

'Bound to small demon for eternity…' he continued. His aura darken and it reaches further than before. Area that it touches crumbles down. Trees around him are starting to fall down now. Down, down, they fall as if to depict his anger. Everything he did was in vein. He never get the end of deal. He never get his rewards…

But what Ciel is doing now is what infuriates Sebastian the most. He didn't mind serving the late Earl anymore because he considers he gains a companion to make his eternal life somehow worthwhile. He never really in need of a company but if he needed, Ciel made a perfect counterpart. But he was the one who has been serving Ciel all these times and it's only fair that Ciel has to at least bound to him in some way too.

'And now it's entering a new contract.'

**[[Bound to You]]**

Ciel now arrive at his destination. In front of him was a young girl laying on her bed. She has her head in her pillows sobbing. Her small hand fisting her pillow, clutching it tights as she screams and at the same time muffled it with the pillow.

How pathetic. But who is he to judge; he probably look like that when he summon his demon anyway.

His demon…Ciel sighed thinking about Sebastian. Judging from the fallen of trees and crumbling earth he heard as he ran away, his butler does not like this at all and he would have to deal with that later. Now. The contract.

Ciel made himself known to the girl by petting her head. He would love to show up dramatically as his butler once appear before him. Staying in the shadow and shapeshift as nothing but a black smoke speaking to his victim. But Ciel hasn't been able manifest his demon form just yet and therefore he is stil stuck in a human form. The only thing he can learn and managed is then, by far, only physical combat utilizing all he demonic sharpened sense and speed. But he can cut himself some slack. It has only been a few years after he turned into a demon.

The girl lifted her head and Ciel was greeted by a pair of the brown eyes, puffy from all the crying.

'Who are you?' she asked in a trembling voice. Tremble left from the crying or fear, Ciel does not know. But he could care less about it.

'You call for me,' Ciel said simply. Watching the flood of emotions rushing in her face.

'I call for you?'

'I am a demon. You call for me, apparently there is something dark you were wishing for' very dark indeed, to summon a creature like me, Ciel snickered in his head. His one eye not covered by the eye patch flashes from oceanic blue to deep frightening pink assuring the girl before him that he is really what he state he is.

The girl gasped and startled. She stuttered something incoherent and Ciel does not bother. She needed sometime to sink the info in.

'Demon..i call for you?'

'Yes, and I will do anything for you,' Ciel said with a charming smile he rarely show. His hand reached for the girl's head as he tug the hair behind her ear to see her more clearly. The girl bit her lips and Ciel lift her chin, all the while keeping eye contact with her.

'Anything for you, any wish I will grant, and in return, you will sarcrifice me your soul.'

And the warm sweet smile earlier turned into a smirk. It should have scared the girl, but she seem not so surprise by that statement.

'That much I expect.' She muttered.

'So?' Ciel asked, 'Will you form a contract with me human? I will make sure to archive what you ask for (or my butler will do it for me anyway, Ciel added), anything you ask if me I will fulfill, and in return, you will give me your soul. Will you form a contract with me?'

'I will.' The girl said monotone. And silently.

'Are you sure? The soul tainted by a demon will never be welcome by the gate of heaven. It will bound to me, be with me, be with a sinful demon forever.'

'I don't care about a soul after my body writher. I care about the present. '

'Then now we shall seal our deal, what is your name?'

'Vanessa.'

'Alright Venessa, we need to seal our deal. I will put my seal on you, confirming you're my master, ' and you can never run away from me, he added in his head.

'Do it, demon.'

'Well, where do you want to put it? The more apparent it is, the more powerful.'

'Somewhere I can hide? I don't want people to know I made a contract with a demon.'

'That somehow hurts, Venessa.' Ciel feint but then regain his composure, I supposed I will put it behind your neck. You can hide it with your hair and your dress collar will do the trick to hide it. Yet when you need to call for me, you can easily expose it.'

The girl just nodded. However she was unprepared for the pain that is to come. For the demon's seal is sealed by blood and she can feel the mark inking, burning into the soft skin behind her neck where Ciel's hand touch it. Vanessa screamed in pain as her eyes tightly shut. When the pain subsided her hand touch the back of her neck. Though she is sure if she look in the mirror she will see a mark of some sort there, there is no blood there. She can still feel the soft skin of her neck as if nothing has change. Yet she knows from now on everything will never be the same.

'Now, now, Vanessa, tell me what am I supposed to do.' Ciel talked to her and grinned a sinister smile.

Yes, everything will never be the same.


	3. His Master, Demon

**His master, Demon**

Ignoring the demon's question, the girl stood up and faced the mirror in front of her. She pulled all her hair to one side and exposed her neck, flashing the mark sealed on her that is of the same design on the mark that is now sitting on top of Ciel's right hand.

"It's beautiful,' the young lady said silently.' Ciel could only raise his eyebrow to that.

What a foolish girl, Ciel thought. The mark will be your doom. It's anything but beautiful. It's very ugly actually. It doesn't only ink on your skin but it's ugliness and filthiness goes deep into your soul, marking you as mine, as you have contacted a demon. As you have contacted me.

'So what is it that you desire, my lady?'

'Death' Vanessa said simply, 'I want the person that robbed me out of my happiness to die before me.'

'The man I love was killed in front of me,' Vanessa began, 'I'm a daughter of an average merchant. Therefore being able to attract a Viscount is unheard of. Viscount Midleton has been courting me relentlessly after the ball even if I am already engaged. My parents were blinded by the gold and rank he could offer, they broke off my engagement.'

'Here I am now, demon, not in my bedroom but a prison. They have locked me here since I tried to run away with my fiancé. He was killed in front of me. But that was not all. Before he was killed..that Viscount…that man..he touches me. Perhaps to satiate his needs….perhaps to hurt both my finace and I. He humiliated me and I suffer pain worse than death. '

Ciel sighed. He thought he knew enough of how despicable men can be but surely he still have more to learn. Apparently, people would go to any length to prove they are better, that they can overpower the weaker ones, to prove they are the master of the game.

But what can Ciel say, now he is not the master anymore. In this game, he will let the girl lead. Let her be his master, his ladyship, and he will, for the first time, he's just a pawn to trying to complete tasks and sacrifice for the King in this game.

Oh, my, how I have fallen, he chuckled to his own little joke.

'So would the ladyship wish for his death alone or would u like to revenge on ur parents too? They did take part to help him kill your lover, didn't they?' Ciel asked and enjoy watching the girl before him frown deep in disapproval upon hearing about her parent's possible death.

'No, leave them out of this,' she said as she regain her composure then glared at Ciel, 'they'll probably gonna suffer after my revenge on the Viscount end and you take my soul anyway.'

Yes, after everything has ended, after revenge is archived, nothing else is there but despair. You don't feel better that you inflicted pain on others. You don't bring back the death. You end up dying, for eternity too since you sell your soul to the devil, and the sufferers are those who love you. Seeing you suffer all these times and finally die before their eyes. And they will have to continue to live with that pain. They, those people who cared about him, Ciel thought to himself… Elizabeth..Aunt Francis, his faithful servants…

'There are many ways to kill him, but I'm in no hurry. He planned to marry me as soon as possible after all the preparations for the wedding is finished. And I will marry him.'

'And how will I come of service?' Ciel asked.

'Just wait and see, I will rob everything he adored so much right before his eyes.' Vanessa said and smirked. An evil smirk she probably never bore on her pretty innocent face before. But the most innocent soul will be the most rotten one after they have learnt what the world have in store for them.

'And, you don't have a name or anything? What do I call you?'

'You're my lady now, as long as I'm in your service, I will serve you alone and I will be anything you want me to be. (As long as I'm capable of), ' Ciel replied smoothly. When he was a human, he deceives to get information, he was a spy for the queen, and now that he's a demon, that characteristic seemed to accentuate even more. The fact that he is now more powerful than any of those human make him a little bit more cocky than he already is and he feel more than comfortable to make conversation with strangers, charm his way with women. He can deceive way better than before. And to make this meal more delicious and entertaining, he will deceive her, make this creature that is so full of vengeance and desperate for love believe he will take care of her. Be there for her and once everything is over he will devour her while watching the look of utter betrayal flashes on her face.

A demon, indeed.

'I will call you for what you are. Demon.'

Blue light glowed on both their contract mark seals and they both feel it. So she name a demon, Demon. How clever.

Yes, a demon indeed.

**[[Bound to You]]**

Ciel and Sebastian's house is a 2 story building far away from the city as to Ciel's liking of being alone. It is surrounded by large trees almost looked like the house is swallowed by the forest. The trees was quite useful for the passing years used as Ciel's practice ground as well as a comfort couch as now that Ciel discover he liked to sit on the top of the trees doing is reading. The first story of the house is the living room that consists of nothingness. Just sofa for them to rest that they rarely rest in. The kitchen that is spotless as they never bother cooking. No one eat that anyway. Upstairs were Ciel's and Sebastian's bedroom, in front of each other and further the corridor was a large room, collections of all Ciel's books and documents he felt important to keep.

That day, Ciel come back home to find Sebastian sitting on the sofa waiting for him. Now at least that sofa could be of use in his living room but how unbecoming of his butler …

'Greetings young master,' Sebastian started, 'I believe we didn't quite finish our conversation before you leap off.'

'there is nothing to discuss, Sebastian. We both know it's sooner or later before I enter a contract.'

'Apparently young master feel the needs to make it sooner rather than later I believe, why the rush, master? There are many demons around; you didn't have to go as I explained. Or the master was too bored being the King and now prefer to be the pawn in command instead? That could have been arranged.'

Ciel huffed, his servant wouldn't let this one go, would he? He doesn't have to deal with this. Sebastian is mad but he'll come around. Ciel is a pawn to his new contractor but to Sebastian, he's still the master. And that is a fact to remain forever nonreversible.

So Ciel ignored Sebastian, for the second time today. He didn't say anything and walked pass the living room and go up stair to his study. He will need to contact several connections to know more about Viscount Midleton. It's his first contract. He planned to do it without his servant's intervention and in perfection and dealing with a demon's emotion is not on his to-do list.

Before Ciel could step into his study, the door shut before him and he was turned around to face a pink-eyed pissed off Sebastian.

'I don't think you understand the problem of this matter, young mas – '

'Now I'm known as Demon.' Ciel smirked as he saw Sebastian's eyebrow furrowed further.

'to me you're still _my_ young master, you cheated once when you enter another contract with Hannah and we are stuck in this mess, what else do you think will happen when you have another contract?'

'Jealous much?' Ciel mocked. And before he knew it, he was thrown to the ground with a great force. Though he knows, his is a light toss considering his servant's strength, he frowned. This servant needed a lesson.

Sebastian was kicked in the stomach, sending him down the stairs before he could proceed to hurl Ciel's collar as he planned. Since when did his master got this fast? Sebastian thought to himself. Though he couldn't think straight for long for before he could even come to his feet, he felt himself rose above the ground. Now Ciel's holding _his_ collar and they are already out of their house on their practice ground with trees surrounding them.

Now that's really fast, Sebastian thought.

'This is an order Sebastian, duel with me. Using all your strength.' Ciel's eye patch came undone and Sebastian sees both those eyes transform from blue to its real demonic pinkish red eyes.

Sebastian was really impressed. Now that's a demon Ciel.


End file.
